Endlessly
by CelticMagic
Summary: Inspired by the song "Endlessly" by The Cab. Kari and Davis get married at a young age, not knowing what to expect for their future together.


**Endlessly**

"Can you believe how much can change in a couple of years? It seems like just yesterday," Kari nuzzled in close to Davis.

"It sure does," Davis kissed the top of her head and put one arm around her.

* * *

_Years ago..._

"Ooh, let's go here!" Kari excitedly pointed to a toy shop.

"Aren't we a little too old for toys?" Davis smirked.

"Hey," she playfully smacked his arm. "There's nothing wrong with reliving your childhood! Come on," she pouted.

"Nuh uh," Davis shook his head and stood akimbo.

"You're going whether you like it or not!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yeah? Make me," Davis challenged. He smiled as Kari struggled to pull him along. "Okay, I'll go," he said after a couple of minutes.

"Really?" Kari let go of him.

"Yes," Davis laughed. "Besides, I think it's cute when you're this persistent."

"You're mean," Kari nudged him. "Let's go," she grabbed his hand an led him inside the store.

As soon as they entered the shop, Kari ran off to the vintage toys. Davis stood at the entrance, hands in his nearly-empty pockets. As much as he wanted to look at the toys with Kari, he didn't have much money on him. He only had enough money for the train fare home, and maybe a piece of bubblegum or two.

"Hey, do you think TK would like this?" Kari held up a model airplane kit from across the store.

"Yeah," Davis nodded. Although he looked peaceful and calm on the outside, Davis felt his heart sink a little. He didn't have anything against TK, but he couldn't help but to feel jealous of him. TK and Kari had a very close relationship, one that Davis wished he could have. He asked them if they were dating, but the both of them denied being anything more than just friends. Davis walked over to the counter where some trinkets were sold when something caught his eye.

"How much is this?" he picked it up and asked the old man at the register.

"25 cents," the old man smiled.

"Okay, I'll take it," Davis dug through his pocket and pulled out some loose change. He fished around for a quarter and gave it to him.

"Thank you," the man put the coin in his cash register. "Have a nice day."

"You too, sir," Davis nodded and walked over to Kari.

"Hey Davis! Look at this," she pressed a button on a train set, and the little trains lit up and began to move down the tracks.

"Heh heh, that's pretty cute," Davis smiled at her.

"Okay. Let's get out of here before I get sad. I wanna buy the whole store," Kari pouted.

"You're starting to sound like Mimi now," Davis chuckled.

"I do not," Kari nudged him. Davis gave her a little smirk and she sighed. "Maybe just a little," she admitted. Davis held open the door for her and they left the store.

"Wow, it's pretty cold," he remarked as some of the winter air breezed through his overly worn-out jeans.

"It is," Kari pushed her thick scarf up closer to her face. "We should head home. Wanna come over for some hot cocoa?"

"Sure, that sounds nice," Davis said as they made their way to the train station. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the small thing. _**Come on, Davis! Do it! **But I don't even know if she's seeing someone. She doesn't like to talk about her relationships. **Who cares? Grow a pair, would you?** Okay, okay, I'll do it,_ Davis argued with himself._** Yes! That's my boy!** When the time is right. **What do you mean the time is right? Right now is the right time!**_

"Davis? Are you okay?" Kari stopped walking.

"Actually...," Davis took a deep breath and kneeled down on the sidewalk. "It might not be much but...," he pulled out the plastic ring he bought from the toy shop. He held it up to her and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Kari put her hand to her chest. "Are you trying to prank me?"

"No, I'm being completely serious," Davis said, still holding up the ring.

"If you're being serious, then yes!" she took the ring, put it on her finger. She then jumped on Davis and kissed him. It didn't matter that it was beyond frigid outside, her kiss warmed him up like a fire.

* * *

"I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this! Are you insane?" Yolei paced around the large dressing room.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm happy for you but I'm going to agree with Yolei on this. Don't you think you guys are too young to do something like this?" Sora nodded.

"And a plastic ring?" Mimi said. "A plastic ring? That's all he had to do to win you over? You're really easy to convince, aren't you?"

"Hey! What I need is some support here. I have enough people at home who disagree with me," Kari stood at the platform. "Can you zip me up, TK?"

"No problem," he walked up to her and pulled up the zipper on her dress.

"Have you even thought this through?" Sora said. "First of all, you guys are only 19. Second, if you guys get married, where are you guys going to live? You guys can't stay with your parents. Also, how are you guys going to support yourselves? I mean, Davis has a job, but he works a lot of hours and doesn't have much money left over after paying all his expenses. You're going to school, but you're gonna need a job if you guys wanna live with the bare essentials."

"And what about the wedding? I don't think going Vegas-style is your idea of a dream wedding, is it?" Mimi shook her head.

"Okay, maybe this isn't exactly how I imagined I'd be married, but it doesn't matter. We're in love," Kari toyed with the plastic ring on her finger.

"That's nice and all, but love ain't gonna pay the bills," Yolei crossed her arms.

"Come on, you guys!" TK said. "Two of our friends are getting married, and the only thing you're doing is being negative about it? We should be happy for them."

"He's right," Sora said. "I'm sorry, Kari. We just want the best for the both of you guys, that's all."

"We're sorry too," Mimi pointed to herself and Yolei.

"Yeah," Yolei said. "We'll support you all the way."

"And to start off showing you our support," Mimi said. "I'm going to give you a piece of fashion advice. I think this dress would be perfect on you," she held up a simple, white sundress.

* * *

"Whoa, we haven't seen you in a while, buddy! What's up?" TK asked.

"I was just working some overtime," Davis shrugged. "Man, I'm beat."

"Why are you working extra hours?" Ken looked concerned.

"You know you can come to us for help," Izzy said.

"So what exactly is going on?" Matt plopped down on an armchair.

"Nothing," Davis leaned back on a couch. "I just want to get Kari a nice wedding ring."

"You know she doesn't care about stuff like that," Tai said. "She did say yes, even though you proposed to her with a toy ring."

"That's exactly why!" Davis got up from the couch. "She deserves more than a plastic ring! She probably doesn't even know what she signed herself up for! She deserves to be with someone who can give her what she wants, but I had to be selfish and ask her to marry me! I can't even afford to get the cheese for mac-and-cheese! It's just mac!"

"Calm down," Cody led Davis back to the couch. "You guys have known each other for years now. Don't doubt her choice; she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah," Tai said. "You're a pretty good guy, and I know you'll do a great job of taking care of Kari. That's really saying a lot, seeing as you know how I am with the boys my sister goes out with too."

"Tell me about it," Matt snickered. "I swear, you could be a secret service agent with how you like to keep Kari's virginity on lockdown. She's still a virgin, I'm assuming?"

"Really?" Joe shook his head. "We came here to watch some slasher movies, not talk about this!"

"And what is '_this_' that we're talking about?" Matt smirked.

"Lay off," TK pulled Matt's shoulders back. "You're going too far, even for you."

"Uh," Izzy scratched his head, struggling to come up with something to change the subject. "Bachelor party?"

"Yeah!" Matt and Tai high-fived each other.

"I was going to say that, but I didn't want to be seen as a creepy guy," Joe said.

"Nononononono!" Davis frantically shook his hands in the air. "No bachelor party! I'm serious!"

"Of course you are," Ken winked.

"No, I really am serious!" Davis said firmly. "I don't need a crazy night to get things out of my system. Just getting married to Kari would make me happy for life, so I'd really like it if you guys respect my wishes by not throwing me a bachelor party."

"That's it," Tai leaned his arm against Davis's shoulder. "Welcome to the family. You are 100 percent Tai-approved."

* * *

_Here it goes_, Davis nervously tapped his foot and adjusted his tie. _In a matter of minutes, the girl of my dreams will be my wife._

"Relax," his best man, Ken, touched his shoulder.

"I'm trying," Davis said. "But I'm just too excited...and scared."

"Why are you scared?" Kari's maid-in-honor, Sora, asked.

"What if this is too good to be true? What if this is just a dream and I'll wake up in the next five minutes?" Davis bit his lip. "Oww! Why'd you pinch me?"

"To prove to you that this is really happening," Tai smirked. "This isn't a dream at all."

"Thanks," Davis rubbed his arm. "I guess."

"Everyone, get into your positions," Cody ordered. Davis, Ken, and Sora stood at the front of the room. Yolei, Mimi, and Joe sat on some metal fold-up chairs while Tai and Izzy stood by the doors. Matt plugged his MP3 into a speaker set and the Wedding March began to play. Tai and Izzy opened the doors and Kari and TK slowly walked down the middle of the room, arm-in-arm. They made it to the front of the room, and TK delicately led Kari to Davis before sitting with the rest of his friends.

"Dearly beloved," Cody held up a phone book and stood in between Kari and Davis. "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Wow, he could totally make a good priest," Mimi whispered.

"Keep it down," Tai nudged her.

"Now, did you prepare any vows?" Cody said.

"Yes," Davis took Kari by the hand. "Ever since the first time I landed eyes on you, I knew I was in love. All I ever wanted was to be yours. I would do anything to make you happy, because your smile alone would make it worth it in the end. Sure, people think I'm crazy, but they don't see what you and I see. I might not be perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you. To be here standing in front of you, holding your hand, has only convinced me that dreams do come true. Kari, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Awww, that's so romantic!" Mimi gushed.

"Shhh," Yolei shushed her.

"Kari?" Cody said.

"Davis, you're one of a kind. From the first day we met, I could tell that you were a passionate, spontaneous guy. I love the fact that you would go the extra mile to help a friend in need, and I want to do the same for you. That day, in front of the little shop, where you proposed to me...that was the best surprise of my life. It was just instinct for me to say yes. I stand here today because I want to experience the little surprises of life with you, I want to be your cornerstone, your number one cheerleader when times are down. I promise to stick by your side, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish. I will love you endlessly."

"Hmm, Kari's vows could have used a little work. They were a bit too cliche," Mimi commented.

"Can you be quiet for just a little bit?" Izzy leaned in close and whispered in Mimi's ear.

"Seriously," Yolei said. "This isn't a soap opera. No need to comment on everything."

"Hmph," Mimi crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"To symbolize their united love, Kari and Davis will now exchange rings," Cody picked up a tiny pillow from the podium and held it up. Kari and Davis put their rings on each other. "By the power and jurisdiction of the city of Tokyo, I shall now pronounce thee husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Cody closed his phone book and stepped back. Davis grabbed Kari by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Oh my gosh, this is just so romantic!" Mimi dabbed herself with the sleeve of Izzy's blazer. "So now where's the reception?"

* * *

_Several months later..._

Kari and Davis were siting at their small kitchen table. Even though it was a Saturday, it didn't feel like a day off. Kari was catching up with all of the schoolwork that piled up over the last week while Davis was frantically scribbling and drawing god knows what on a notepad. "Let's take a break," Kari dropped her pencil down on the table and closed her textbook.

"Are you sure?" Davis picked his head up from his notebook.

"Yeah," Kari said. "When was the last time that we did anything that didn't have to do with work? I think taking a little walk would be nice, don't you think?"

"That does sound like a good idea," Davis closed his book and stuffed it in a cabinet. "Let's go get some fresh air," he grabbed Kari's jacket from a coat rack and handed it to her.

"I just love the wind blowing in my hair," Kari spread her arms out wide. Suddenly, the wind blew stronger and Kari's hair went everywhere. Davis laughed as Kari tried not to get any hair in her mouth. "This isn't funny! I don't know how your hair stays put!"

"Because I'm awesome like that?" Davis put his arms around Kari's head to stop her hair from moving.

"No," Kari gently pushed the palm of her hand against his chest. "It's probably because of all the gel and hair stuff you put on."

"Hey!" Davis let go of her and took of his parka. "A guy needs to look good, especially when he's with a beautiful girl like you," he slid his jacket over Kari and put the hood over her head.

"Awww, the flattery," Kari held on to Davis's arm. "You know, that's still not gonna get you anywhere for laughing at me."

"Oh yeah?" Davis looked at her. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Hmmm," Kari pulled Davis closer to her. "Maybe you could think of something for tonight?"

"Like what?" Davis smirked.

"Oh, you know...," Kari said.

"No, I don't know," Davis shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe I need to give you a little hint," Kari tugged at Davis's belt and slowly unbuckled it.

"I see where you're getting at now," Davis took her hands and held them. "How about this? I'll give you a little taste of what we'll do tonight?" he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I likey," Kari said in between kisses.

"Hey! This is a public area! No one needs to see that!" a woman passed by them. She was holding two hyper kids on leashes.

Kari and Davis immediately broke away. "Uh, let's keep walking, I guess," Davis said.

"Alright," Kari linked her arm around his and they crossed the street. Halfway down the block, Kari stopped and looked down the street. Behind the buildings in front of her was a house sitting on top of a hill. "Isn't that beautiful?" she pointed to it. Davis looked at the modern-architectured house. Even though the house didn't have all of the ornate details, like typical mansions, Davis was amazed at how a house made out of some simple materials could look just as complicated. It was geometric-looking, with the roofs sloping at different angles. One part of the house was made out of glass and the rest was made of wood. "I would love to live in a place like that," Kari said. "It looks so cozy."

"Sure does," Davis said.

* * *

Davis had been working on some sketches for months now. He desperately wanted to tell Kari about his future plans, but he wanted it all to be thought out perfectly before he showed her anything. He was so absorbed in his sketching, it was easy for him to lose track of the time. Some nights, he wouldn't go to sleep until 3 in the morning, which wasn't good because he had to go to work at 8 o'clock. Even when he was lying in bed, Davis couldn't sleep. He was tempted to have a notebook at his bedside so he could jot down his random thoughts, but then he would never sleep.

"Davis," Kari snuck up behind him. The only thing she was wearing was one of Davis's sleep shirts, which she left unbuttoned. She pressed herself against his back and massaged his shoulders. "You should head to bed," she twirled a piece of his hair.

"I will," Davis turned around to face her. "Just give me fifteen more minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Kari pouted. She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the bed. _I hope these fifteen minutes go by quickly, _she sighed as she smoothed down the bed sheet_._

* * *

"I don't know what's happening anymore," Kari said. "He's always at work, and when he's not at work, he's doodling in that stupid notebook. For crying out loud, we haven't even had sex for months! Do you know how frustrating it is for me?"

"I honestly don't have a clue," TK shook his head.

"I'm tired of waking up in the morning to see a kitchen sink staring me straight in the face. We're barely getting by, no matter what we do," Kari stirred a spoon in her tea. "I'm still going to school and work, and Davis has been working even more than usual. I'm thinking of pawning off my ring," she moved the diamond ring around her finger. "At least we'll be able to get by for a couple of months, right?"

"No," TK said firmly.

"No?" Kari looked confused.

"Whatever you do, do not sell the ring," he said sternly and held her hand down on the table.

"What? Why not?" Kari took her hand back and played with her scarf.

"Davis practically broke his back to get you that ring. I know that it's not like you asked him to, but he wanted to get you something nice. Not only would selling the ring break his heart, but it would basically put all those hours Davis worked to waste. You can't just sell it," TK said. "He wanted you to have something nice, and he sure as hell doesn't want you to lose it. I wouldn't."

"I guess you're right," Kari sighed. "But it's still so hard. It's just not what it used to be, you know?"

"Can't say," TK shrugged. "I've never been married, so I can't speak from experience."

"The first couple of months have been bliss, but as time goes on, we're just worn," Kari picked at her scone. "It feels like he's not there half of the time. I know he's not doing that on purpose, but I just wish we could escape from real life for just a moment. To get away from it all."

"Kari," TK shook his head. "I know it's hard for you, but just imagine how hard it is for Davis too. Do you think he wants the both of you to be working all of the time? No. He wants to spend as much time with you as you want to, but he can't right now. No matter how tough things get, he needs to know that you'll still be by his side."

"You're right," Kari nodded. "I guess I really have to look at this in a different way. Things will be better, right?"

"Whenever you feel like you're at your lowest, the only place you can go is up," TK said.

"Thank you for your wise words, oh Great TK," Kari stuck her tongue out.

"Don't thank me. Thank the fortune cookie I ate yesterday," TK smirked.

* * *

"Guess what?" Davis smiled ear to ear. "I got some really good news!"

"What is it?" Kari took off her coat and hung it up.

"I quit my job!" Davis said, still happy.

"You did what?" Kari's jaw dropped. "We can barely afford to pay our bills! Why would you do something like that?"

"Okay, okay...," Davis backed up at the door. "But look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?" Kari furiously bit her lip.

"We'll get to spend more time together!" Davis's voice squeaked.

"Are you trying to be a smartass right now? Because I'm not in the mood," Kari crossed her arms and turned around.

"No, but seiously. My boss is investing in my new business! Eh?" Davis walked up to her.

"Your new what?" Kari faced him. "Business?"

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm opening a noodle cart business!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kari broke away from his hug and walked to the other side of the studio.

"I know that you think I'm having an early mid-life crisis because I'm trying to fufill my 8th grade dreams, but here," he walked over to the oven and scooped some noodles into a small bowl. "Try it," he held it up to a fuming Kari.

"Fine," she grudgingly took the bowl out of his hands. "Mmm, this is good," she nodded.

"You think?" Davis said. "Good enough for people to want to buy it?"

"Definitely," Kari munched on her noodles. "What did you put in this?"

"It's my little secret," Davis winked at her. "I'm hoping to open up a lot of noodle carts throughout Japan in a couple of years. Maybe it could even go on an international level, and possibly sell it in other countries like America. They never like to cook their own food anyways."

"Wow," Kari said. "That's amazing."

"It's taken me years to get this far, so hopefully it'll pay out big time in the end," Davis rubbed his neck.

"I have complete faith in you," Kari smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Can you believe how much can change in a couple of years? It seems like just yesterday."

"It sure does," Davis said.

"Just looking back," Kari played with a plastic ring hanging off her necklace chain. "You never know what to expect."

"Yep," Davis kissed the top of her head again. "How about we head home and have some cocoa?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Kari smiled as Davis walked her to a house sitting up on a hill.


End file.
